Maraudeur: 4 Crois en Nous
by Grande Troll
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus et Peter forment une étrange troupe. Peter ne sait pas très bien comment se situer par rapport à eux. Les vacances de Noël approchent, et ses parents sont persuadés qu'il préféra rester avec ses "amis"...


Bonjour la suite des aventures des maraudeurs avec ce quatrième Os. Bravo Cyngathi, voici donc un Os sur Peter. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai trainé à l'écrire. Difficile de se mettre du point de vue de ce perso. Enfin je trouve. J'ai voulu essayer d'éviter les clichés… On verra bien !

Merci à tous ceux qui on lu d'autres des Os de ma série sur les maraudeurs.

Disclamer : vous le savez, tout appartient à J.K.R !

_**Crois en Nous.**_

Peter était un garçon timide, discret, sans talent aucun. En tout cas c'était ce qu'on avait toujours dis sur lui et il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas le croire. Les gens le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait. C'était normal : lui ne se voyait jamais. Ce qu'il pensait n'avait pas réel importance. Ce qui était important c'était ce que les autres pensaient. Et puis lui n'était qu'un enfant.

Lorsqu'il fut admis à Poudlard, tout le monde le félicita. C'était la plus grande école de sorcelleries, il y a apprendrait les bases pour devenir un honnête – mais banal – sorcier. Il s'y ferrait des amis tout autant normaux, avec qui il passerait ce qu'il considérerait comme les plus belles années de sa vie, après l'année de son mariage avec une femme que tous trouverait charmante, sans qu'elle soit pour autant d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il aurait des enfants, deux ou trois, un métier sans grand intérêt mais qui lui ferrait gagner de l'argent avec lequel il achèterait une petite maison avec un jardin minuscule que sa femme transformerait en paradis pour fleurs et que ses enfants détruiraient à la suite de mille jeux de gamins. Au final, il serait vieux, grand-père heureux et raconterait sa vie à Poudlard à des marmots impatients.

A présent, cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il y était. Il avait été admis à Gryffondor, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris. Les Pettigrow n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage. Mais l'étonnement passé on décida pour lui que c'était une chose excellente. On manquait cruellement de gens courageux dans la société. Peut-être qu'en plus de sa vie paisible, il aurait la chance d'être militant, ou bien de monter en garde.

Il avait rencontré trois autres garçons, qui avait eux aussi rejoints les Gryffondors. Partageant le même dortoir, la même salle commune, les mêmes cours, ils s'étaient plus ou moins liés. Il y avait James Potter et Sirius Black, qui paraissait amis depuis toujours, et Remus Lupin et lui, beaucoup plus réservé, beaucoup plus souvent seul. Peter se sentait plus proche de Remus. Ils passaient du temps à faire leur devoir ensemble et le garçon l'aidait. Pour faire plaisir à ses parents, il l'appela « mon ami à Poudlard » dans ses lettres. Il aimait bien Sirius, aussi, même si ce dernier était parfois moqueur, prétentieux, arrogant. Pourtant il pouvait aussi se montrer gentil. Il fut appelé « un gars sympa de ma maison ». Et enfin il y avait James.

James était drôle, gentil, courageux, fier et droit. James était toujours très aimable avec lui. Il venait parfois lui parler, et ils riaient joyeusement tous les deux. Il avait une famille du coté paternel très célèbre et puissante. Il avait toutes les qualités du parfait Gryffondor. Il était passionné de Quidditch, plus encore que Sirius, volait délicieusement bien, était un bon élève. Peter l'admirait en silence. La vie que les gens promettaient à James lui paraissait plus belle que celle qu'on lui offrait. Il serait joueur de Quidditch, ou auror, ou ministre. Il aurait une belle femme intelligente et aimante. Et une splendide maison pleine de rire. Peter s'en voulait un peu d'envier cette vie là. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, il le savait.

Malgré leur différence, ils formaient un petit groupe de quatre. Il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse les nommer amis – mis à part Sirius et James – mais ils étaient néanmoins plus que de simple camarade de classe. A part eux, pourtant, Peter ne parlait pas à grand monde. Il évitait même les autres élèves, surtout les Serpentards, qui avaient une haine visible vis-à-vis de leur maison. Lorsqu'une bande de vert et argent le croisait, il se faisait le plus petit et discret possible et s'en sortait la plus part du temps avec une petite bousculade, quelques insultes et rire. Une ou deux fois il du essuyer des sorts qui le laissèrent dans des positions inconfortables. Les autres garçons s'en rendirent compte. Sirius pouffa un peu avant de partir avec James qui, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Remus, quand à lui, lui apprit quelques sorts pour annulés les effets les plus courants. Il n'eut jamais à s'en servir.

A partir de ce jour, ce furent les Serpentards qui l'évitèrent. Ou en tout cas ceux de son année. Mais il fallait bien avoué qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour avoir à craindre les plus âgées. Il pensa, bien sur, que James et Sirius y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Seulement il chassa rapidement cette idée. Les deux garçons avaient bien mieux à faire qu'à l'aider.

Et puis il y avait eut une lettre de ses parents. De sa mère pour être exacte. Elle lui disait qu'il voulait très certainement rester avec ses amis de Gryffondor pour les vacances de Noel. S'ils restaient à Poudlard évidement. Il l'avait reçut un mois plutôt et avait répondu positivement, sans réfléchir. Sa mère devait avoir raison. Un seul problème, et même deux : il ne savait pas si les autres rentraient et ni comment leur demander.

Il allait bien falloir qu'il se décide, pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas passer les vacances seul. Mais le mois de novembre était passé, celui de décembre bien entamé, et il n'avait toujours pas osé mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Tant est si bien qu'un soir, ce furent les autres qui en parlèrent.

- Je ne sais pas vous, lâcha Sirius d'une voix faussement enjouée, mais moi, il me tarde de rentrer _chez moi_ pour les vacances de Noël.

James grimaça. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux trois autres garçons pour comprendre que les rapports familiaux entre Black étaient tendus. Peter ne l'avait jamais dis – et le dirait sans doute jamais tant le sujet était délicat – mais il jugeait que les adultes avaient raisons. Il n'était guère raisonnable pour un Serpentard depuis des générations de rejoindre la Maison adverse. Il échappait ainsi à ce que sa vie aurait dû être. D'autant que passait du temps avec Sirius c'était avoir la preuve qu'il aurait sans mal pu faire ses preuves là bas. Il était rusé, ambitieux, arrogant au possible. Seulement il était aussi d'un courage à toutes épreuves.

- Tu peux pas rester à Poudlard ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir éternellement échapper à la punition tant promise…

- On t'écrira, pas vrai, les gars !

Remus et Peter acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de la tête. Hors de question, de toute façon, de dire non à James à ce sujet. Il aurait été capable de « tuer » quiconque disait le moindre mal de son ami.

- Merci les mecs. Mais ça fait vraiment fille !

Il se reçu un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Potter avec un rire.

- N'empêche, maugréa James, J't'aurais bien invité chez moi… On va faire une fête de fou ! Y aura toute ma famille, moldus et sorcier ! Je t'aurais présenter mes cousins… Et mes cousines !

- Pouah ! Faire la fête avec des Moldus ? Ca craint ! J'aurais décliné l'invitation !

« Décliner l'invitation… », jamais Peter n'aurait employer cette expression. Ni James ou Remus. Vielle habitudes linguistique peut-être, songea-t-il, amer. A présent il ne lui restait plus que Remus, sa dernière chance de ne pas passer Noël seul…

- Et toi ?, lui demanda-t-il alors que Sirius s'était lancé dans une description froide et hilarante des repas entre sang pur, sous les rires de James.

- Je rentre chez moi.

- Ok, sourit le garçon, essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

Les deux autres Gryffondors s'étaient tus, et tournaient vers Remus.

- Fête en famille ?, interrogea James.

- Repos.

- Repos ? Mais personne ne se repose pendant les fêtes de noël…

- Et alors ? Tu sais bien, Potter, que notre Lupin fait jamais ce qu'on s'attend à ce que les gens normaux fassent.

Le dit-Lupin grimaça. Peter le comprenait sans mal. Les deux amis ne cessaient de le taquiner là-dessus, et ça ne devait pas être vraiment agréable. Mais c'était surtout la peur qui chaque fois illuminait le regard de Remus qui les faisait agir de la sorte. Comme s'ils tentaient de le comprendre. Sauf qu'il y avait des manières plus sympathiques de le faire.

- On rigole, Remus, sourit gentiment James, Tu nous connais...

Un soupçon de sourire passa sur les lèvres du garçon qui resta tendu un moment. Il fallait chaque fois un petit temps pour qu'il se remette de la plaisanterie. Tant et si bien que Peter lui-même commençait à se demander si c'était une réaction normale…

Ce soir-là, le garçon mit longtemps avant de s'endormir. Devait-il prévenir ses parents qu'il avait mentis, qu'il n'y avait personne avec qui il pourrait rester à Poudlard ? N'était-ce pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, et les décevoir ? Ou bien se taire, rester, mentir, passer noël seul et s'imaginait des journées bien remplis… Seul... C'est particulièrement amer qu'il se leva le lendemain. Il allait écrire à ses parents, quitte à les décevoir. Non, il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais il lui restait encore sept ans, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait le temps. Tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait…

- Ca va ?, la voix de Remus le tira de ses sombres pensées. Evidement, lui ne dormait jamais…

- Oui, assura-t-il en se bricolant un sourire.

- Ca n'a pas l'air…

- J'me réveille c'est normal…

- Mhmmm…

- J'descends manger, à toute.

Il avait à peine terminé de tartiner son premier toast, qu'un claque aussi puissante que fraternel dans le dos le propulsa en avant. Il se prit la table dans sous la cage thoracique et lâcha sa tartine qui tomba dans son lait. Il gémit alors que Sirius s'asseyait à ses cotés en riant. Ce mec avait un humour désastreux. Peter voulu récupérer sa tartine, aider de sa petite cuillère mais l'humidité l'avait fragilisé et elle se brisa.

- Bah alors Pet' tu nous attends plus pour descendre ?, demanda James avec un grand sourire en se servant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

- J'vous attends jamais pour descendre, maugréa-t-il en guise de réponse. Le lait s'était teinté de petite auréole blanche et jaune, grasse, du beurre fondu.

- C'est pas une raison pour ne pas commencer, répliqua Sirius qui avait cessé de rire pour grignoter ses cookies.

Peter préféra ne pas répondre. De toute façon il était bien trop occupé à ramassé les miettes de son toast qui devenait mou et spongieux. Un petit déjeuné de gâché à cause de ses deux hurluberlus. Finalement c'était peut-être mieux de passer Noël seul plutôt qu'avec eux. Cette pensée le fit frémir et il serra les dents. Les larmes étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait.

- A partir de maintenant, continua James, On s'attend tous avant de manger !

- Quoi ?, Peter et Remus avant relevé la tête d'un même mouvement stupéfait.

- Pourquoi ça ?, insista le garçon alors que les deux autres riaient de leur réaction.

- Parce que.

- C'est comme ça !

- On est…

Ils ne purent pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient, coupé dans leur élan par l'arrivé des hiboux. Peter regarda sombrement les animaux voltigeaient autour d'eux. Il aurait aimé recevoir une lettre de ses parents, une lettre qui lui dirait que _malheureusement _il ne _pourrait pas rester à Poudlard_, qu'ils avaient été invités chez sa tante et que ce serait une _déception terrible _pour cette pauvre femme qu'il ne vienne pas avec eux. Ou il ne savait quelle autre raison. Mais non. Rien pour lui.

Un oiseau vola fonça droit sur Remus qui, d'un geste d'autant plus brusque qu'il ne sembla en prendre conscience qu'après, releva le bras, le percutant de plein fouet. L'animal poussa un cri de surprise plus que de douleur et battit furieusement des ailes pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de sa trajectoire, faillit y parvenir mais, ayant perdu trop d'altitude, donna un coup malheureux dans le pichet de jus de citrouille qui se brisa, répandant son contenu sur la table, et incapable de retrouver son équilibre après ce dernier coup de grâce, le rapace chuta dans le bol de Peter.

Il se releva avec un air de profond dégoût, de mépris sans borne. Il clopina sur une patte, essayant de ne pas mouiller la lettre, vers Remus à qui il donna la missive et un coup de bec violent. Comment le Gryffondor réussit à ne pas crier, Peter n'en savait rien. Il prit le papier froissé et regarda d'un air consterné l'oiseau s'envoler avec un dernier cri de fureur.

- On peut dire que tu as de bon reflexe, le matin, siffla James admiratif, alors que Sirius enlever les plumes du bol renversé de Peter en riant.

- Il m'a surprit…, murmura Lupin. Il secoua la tête.

- Bon, j'me tire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, surpris. Il aurait sans doute rougit de gêne mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Il était trop furieux, dépité, pour ça.

- Oulà l'humeur…, ricana Sirius. Erreur fatal. Le jeune garçon le toisa avec un dédain qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Ferme là, Black.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se calmer, mais il avait besoin d'être seul. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille à Gryffondor ? Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux. Les seules personnes qu'il aurait voulut pour amis ne le seraient jamais. Trop de différence. Beaucoup trop.

Il arriva en retard en métamorphose. Sirius lui avait gardé une place. Il lui fit de grand signe joyeux alors que McGonagall lui retirer des points dans un long discourt qu'il n'écouta pas, trop surpris. Il avait rembarré le garçon et se dernier lui gardait une place ? A coté de lui alors qu'il était toujours à coté de James ? Il le rejoignit timidement.

_Fait moi penser à ne plus t'emmerder au petit déj, Pet'. _

Le garçon releva la tête après avoir lu le parchemin et sourit à Sirius qui hocha la tête. C'était des excuses, des excuses à la manière de Sirius Black, certes, mais des excuses.

_Je n'y manquerais pas. _

_ Maintenant que tu n'es plus en colère, on aimerait savoir ce que tu as. _

L'écriture de James. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment faisait-il pour écrire sur son parchemin alors qu'il continuait de prendre des notes, devant ?

_James ?_

_Remus a eu la gentillesse de nous apprendre ce sort à la bibliothèque, pour pas qu'on parle. J'écris sur un parchemin et ca écrit sur les trois autres. Dont le tien !_

_Un parchemin magique ??_

_Oui ! On est des sorciers alors ça n'est pas si surprenant, si ?_

_Euh… Non._

_Bon bon bon ! James mon amour, tu te laisses déstabiliser par Pet' ! Il nous a pas répondu ! _

_Je suis pas – je vais- ton amour – très bien !- !_

_N'écrivez pas en même temps ça se superpose._

_Bouhahahaha, écouter le Grand Sage Luplup !_

_C'est quoi c'est surnom débile que tu nous sors là ?_

_Pet' va encore se défiler Pet' va encore se défiler._

_Je sais même plus qui parle !_

_Là je suppose que c'est toi. Mais je sais pas qui tu es. _

_Bah moi, James._

_Ah enchanté ! Moi c'est Sirius !_

_Arrêtez de vous faire plus abrutis que vous ne l'êtes !_

_Pet' t'as quoi ?_

_Rien._

_Mens pas ! On a bien vu !_

_Ouais on sait alors dit !_

_J'ai rien c'est bon._

_Pet' ! Ne nous laisse pas dans l'ignorance ! Explique-nous !_

_S'il te plait Peter ! S'il te plait !_

_Mais j'ai rien les mecs ! J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur !_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Parce que !_

_Mauvaise réponse, pas assez développer, mériterait plus d'arguments._

_Ecoute la voix du sage !_

_Hé j'suis pas sage !_

_A pardon !_

_Laissez le parler._

_Lui c'est le sage !_

_Non je suis pas le sage !_

_Il essais de nous embrouiller !_

_Peter !_

_Répond !_

_Tu nous rend fou !_

_Peteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !_

_C'est juste…Que ma famille va me manquer, pour Noël. _

_Il va pas voir papa maman, le pauvre !_

_Sirius, ta gueule. _

_J'déconnais c'est bon…_

_Pas le moment._

_Tu vas passer Noël où ?_

_Poudlard._

_Tout seul ?_

_Merde ca craint…_

_J'vais rester alors. _

_Moi j'peux pas. Tu en prends soin, hein James, de notre petit Pet' ?_

_Bah oui, je vais bien le nourrir, le faire jouer tout tout tout !_

_Et lui faire réviser ?_

_Oui Remus, oui._

_Pourquoi tu resterais pas avec lui toi ?_

_Moi ? Je peux pas. Il faut que je rentre. Je suis désolé Peter._

_Tant pis tant pis, il restera qu'avec moi !_

Peter lisait, abasourdit. Les mots de ses camarades noircissaient le parchemin. James allait rester ? Mais… Et sa famille ? Sa fête géniale ? Son Noël inoubliable ? Il secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne devait pas les laisser faire des choses qu'ils regretterait par la suite, juste par pitié.

_Non mais…_

_Pas de mais ! J'étais sur que les mais aller venir !_

_Oui mais…_

_Pas de mais on t'as dis !_

_Ecoutez. Je veux pas._

_Tu ne veux pas quoi ?_

_Que tu restes à Poudlard avec moi._

_Ah bon ? Sympa le pote, vraiment._

_Excuse-moi… Je veux pas te blesser mais…_

_Cherche pas j'ai compris le principe. _

_Non. James…_

_Cherche pas j'ai dis !_

_Je veux pas de votre pitié !_

_Alors là… Tu nous vexes Pet'._

_Ouais vraiment._

_Tu mériterais qu'on te transforme en encyclopédie. _

_Ouais ca te rendrait plus intelligent._

_…_

_Pet'… On est quoi ?_

_Euh… des sorciers ?_

_Non non : nous ?_

_…_

_Pet' ?_

_…_

_Répond !_

_Ou je te transforme !_

_Ben…Je sais pas._

_Tu ne sais pas ?_

_Tu ne sais pas ? _

_Tu oses ne pas savoir ?_

_Et nous dire ça comme ça ?_

_…_

_Remus ! Dis lui toi ! Il te vexe pas ?_

_Bah… Je le comprend…_

_Quoi ??_

_Toi aussi ?_

_Non mais non. Je veux dire, oui je sais. Mais…_

_Mais quoi putain ??_

_Rien. Merci. _

_De rien ! _

_Bon Pet' il va pas s'en sortir comme ça si ?_

_Non._

_Mais…_

_Pas de mais on t'a dis !_

_…_

_Peter ?_

_Oui ?_

_Je t'aime._

_Moi aussi._

_Idem._

_??_

_Peter ?_

_??_

_On t'aime._

_Je…_

_T'es notre pote Peter._

_Notre ami._

_Notre mousquetaire à nous._

_C'est quoi un mousquetaire ?_

_Pas important. _

_Bah si quand même…_

_C'est une image._

_Une image ?_

_Ouais._

_Comme une peinture ?_

_Non._

_??_

_Je t'expliquerais._

- Hum hum. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Ils relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Le professeur les regardait d'un air sévère.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais nous sommes passés à la pratique depuis 5 minutes.

- Ah… Excusez-nous, murmura Remus, contrit.

Après avoir encore perdu quelques points, s'être discrètement renseigné sur l'exercice en cours, ils se mirent au travail.

Peter avait tiré les rideaux tôt, ce soir là. Allongé sur le dos, il relisait cette surprenante conversation. Maintenant libéré d'un poids, il pouvait rire gaiement des bêtises de ses amis. Il allait éteindre, la discussion terminé par un « Je t'expliquerais », quand il remarqua quelques mots qui avaient été ajoutés, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans doute pendant le cours, alors qu'il désespérait de réussir une métamorphose digne de se nom.

_Crois en Nous, Pet'._


End file.
